Not A Simple Birthday
by Anileth
Summary: No había amor de por medio, nada. Pero joder, que en el infierno se quemaba. SasuSaku/Lemon. For Viry.


**disclaimer applied. **(Naruto blabla es propiedad de blabla... las ideas, buenas o malas, son mías. Retorcidas, atrofiadas, amorfas, idon'tknow~)**  
>title<strong>: Not A Simple Birthday.  
><strong>couple<strong>: Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno.  
><strong>warning<strong>: UA/Rating M. Oh si, cariño. Lemon.  
><strong>by<strong>: Anileth.  
><strong>for<strong>: Viry. (Porque compartimos intereses, porque me entiende, porque me aconseja, porque me llama terca, porque es jodidamente bella, porque es una valiosa amiga, porque es mi alma gemela -_soytancursi_- por eso y MUCHOmás~)

* * *

><p><em>Tómame, estoy viva. Nunca fui una chica de mente traviesa, tampoco una monja; pero todo se ve mejor cuando el sol se oculta. Oscuro, profundo, tentador. Pruébame, bebe mi alma, sorbe con ello los latidos de mi corazón, sabes que contigo quiero arder. Tus ojos, tus ojos, puedo ver a través de tus ojos.<em>

_._

La luz del sol se filtraba por las pequeñas aberturas de la cortina de su habitación, ocasionando que se removiera inquieta y luego parpadeara confundida. Giró sobre si y cuando abrió los ojos observó el reloj ubicado a un costado de su cama sobre la mesilla de noche. Suspiró rendida y es que nuevamente aquellos sueños le impedían un dormir confortable, más bien eran una tortura. Con pesar, llevó una de sus manos a su bajo vientre y alarmada palpó lo mojada que estaba producto de ello. Sus mejillas se colorearon y avergonzada, se levantó con rapidez murmurando maldiciones hacia el causante de todo.

Su cuerpo se relajó al contacto con el agua. Frunció el ceño con impotencia al revivir una que otra imagen perturbadora. Si bien ya había superado la etapa de enamoramiento y como él la había rechazado sin miramientos, era innegable la fuerte atracción sexual que sentía hacia él. Porque era... simplemente Sasuke. Frío, calculador, silencioso, misterioso, impredecible. Hundió su cuerpo en el agua y cada poro de su piel recibió aquella caricia. Continuó así por largo tiempo, reflexionando, analizando como cada año se encontraba allí, sola. El día de su cumpleaños. Añoraba recibir el amor incondicional de sus padres, sus reprimendas, sus consejos. Pero la Universidad ameritaba los sacrificios. Tener veintidós años, estudiar medicina, aprobar sus materias era toda una hazaña.

Se cubrió con una toalla y secó su cabello. Caminó a su habitación y al revisar su móvil, un mensaje de Naruto le arrebató una sonrisa. La primera del día. Pasaría por ella para disfrutar como corresponde.

Se arregló, solo un poco. Brillo labial y atar su pelo en una coleta. Vestimenta sencilla y ya. No era modelo, tampoco una desaliñada. Pero le hacía sentir nauseabunda todas las cosas que llegaban a realizar las mujeres solo por una dosis de atención.

Mientras ella alegremente tarareaba una canción, llamaron a su puerta.

.

— Naruto, ¿quién más si no? —caminó despacio, con la clara intención de una reprimenda por su torpeza.—. ¿Y ahora…—

— Sakura.

—… qué?

Tuvo un orgasmo visual ante la imponente figura de Sasuke Uchiha en el marco de la puerta de su casa y la escrutadora mirada que le dedicaba. _Naruto traidor. _Se perdió en sus pensamientos y sintió la urgente necesidad de tumbarlo en el piso, quitarle la ropa y tener una ardua sesión de sexo desenfrenada. Sin darse cuenta se vio acorralada, él se encargó de cerrar la puerta y acercarse sigilosamente dando rienda suelta a todas aquellas fantasías eróticas que su mente albergaba desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

La arrinconó contra la pared y sus labios hicieron contacto, estremeciéndose en anticipación. Las manos del joven se deslizaron bajo de la tela su ropa, ascendiendo lentamente por su cintura para finalmente llegar a sus pechos. Palpó con frenesí, despojándola del sujetador, deslizó la blusa por sus hombros y dirigió sus labios para encargarse de ellos, lamiendo y succionando, intercalando caricias con sus manos. Ella se arqueó en respuesta y un jadeo escapó de sus labios. Los pezones erectos y oscurecidos eran una indiscutible prueba de la excitación y deseo que la carcomía. La cogió por el cabello y lo soltó, meciéndose y desplegándose con ello, su aroma a cereza característico.

Levantó las piernas de la chica depositándolas alrededor de su cadera, provocando una fricción embriagadora que la hizo gemir nuevamente, pero esta vez con más fuerza. Llevó las manos a su nuca hundiéndose en las hebras azabaches, mientras recorría su cuello trazando un camino de saliva hasta su mandíbula y lo oyó gruñir. Ella sonrió con satisfacción.

Sasuke la tomó en sus brazos y la tumbó en el sofá, casi con desesperación. Estaba duro, caliente y su erección necesitaba ser liberada, hundirse en ella y embestirla con salvajismo hasta escuchar su nombre, fuerte y claro. Oírla gritar pidiendo más. Se quedó muy quieto a la vez que Sakura se arrodillaba junto a él. Luchó con la cremallera de los pantalones del muchacho, hasta que por fin, un bulto sobresalía en aquel bóxer. Ahogó un gemido y se mordió los labios. Mierda. Sintió la humedad agolparse en su intimidad. Subió la mirada y se encontró con un hombre cuyos puños estaban apretados, sus nudillos hasta el punto de sobresalir y el ceño fruncido; además de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Descendió nuevamente y con sus dedos, tocó sobre la tela y la respuesta a dicha acción provocó un escalofrío recorrerla completamente. Con una lentitud inherente retiró aquella prenda y lo observó con una mirada hambrienta.

— Estás tenso Sasuke —murmuró acercándose a su miembro a la vez que sus músculos se tornaban rígidos—. Duro y muy caliente.

— Sa...

Se le secó la garganta y sus palabras murieron en su boca al sentir como la húmeda lengua iniciaba un suave movimiento desde la punta hacia abajo, luego regresaba, trazaba círculos y daba leves chupetones.

— ¿Decías? —murmuró a la vez que con lujuria lo metía en su boca y luego lo quitaba—. Dime, cariño ¿te gusta? —una y otra vez, como una droga. La necesitaba, sin ella no podría vivir. Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa y nuevamente marcó el ritmo.

Presa de las sensaciones recibidas, hundió sus manos en el cabello de la joven e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, concentrándose en el deseo de apoderarse del cuerpo femenino situado frente a él, del cual tenía una estupenda perspectiva de su trasero.

Su verga se hinchó aun más, sus muslos temblaron y él, al comprender que se vendría en su boca, la detuvo y empujó nuevamente, quedando esta vez, él sobre ella. No sería amable. No después de torturarlo.

.

Fue directo a sus labios, los besó, mordió y con su lengua batallaba la dominación. Luego se dedicó a su cuello, repartiendo caricias, dejando su marca. Sus manos viajaron en una lenta trayectoria por su cuerpo y se detuvo justo ahí, en su centro.

— U-ugh…

Un dedo.

Dos dedos.

— Estás húmeda —espetó observando cada una de sus reacciones. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca condenadamente sensual y sintió como se abultaba y palpitaba con un deseo incontrolable, queriendo entrar en ella y poseerla con salvajismo—.

Se aferró con fuerza al sofá y se arqueó hacia él, rozando así sus senos con el torso ya desnudo del pelinegro.

— Jodidamente húmeda.

Continuó bombeando aquella zona. Un, dos, dentro y fuera. Se agachó, abrió aun más sus piernas, la despojó de la ropa interior y deslizó su lengua.

Mierda, mierda y mierda. Cerró los ojos, se mordió los labios, dejó su mente volar y sumergirse en aquel embrujo electrizante al cual estaba siendo transportada, concentrándose en cada temblor que su cuerpo experimentaba. Aquél círculo vicioso era peligroso, sus pensamientos advertían cuidado, y es que tornarse en adicción era un arma de doble filo. Era sexo, solo eso y nada más.

— Sasuke… —susurró con la voz entrecortada y mezclada con el delirio del éxtasis inundando cada fibra de su ser—.

Sus piernas temblaron, sus músculos se contrajeron y con ello su cuerpo convulsionó liberándola del agónico tormento.

Permitió que su respiración se regularizara y la penetró de una estocada y es que su autocontrol se fue al carajo. Ambos gimieron en consecuencia y ella se aferró a él enterrando la uñas en su espalda.

No sería tierno. No sería gentil. Por un momento ella dominó y eso él no iba a tolerarlo. No era una máquina sexual, pero tampoco un mediocre. Aún así su inflado ego crecía más y más al verla ahí, tumbada, indefensa. Tomó sus muñecas y las asió sobre su cabeza, comenzando un lento vaivén solo con el fin de torturarla.

Pudo contemplar como ella luchaba por zafarse de su agarre, estaba desesperada. Necesitaba tocarlo. Palpar su torso. Su rostro. Sus brazos. Todo.

Sus inserciones eran lentas, profundas. Sus fluidos lo empapaban y lo estaba incitando a comportarse como un irracional. Y es que lo era, efectivamente ver a una mujer bajo su cuerpo, —y no cualquier mujer—, sino aquella molesta chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes, desnuda, con las piernas aferradas a su cintura, las manos apresadas con las suyas, los párpados apretados y morderse los labios, era tentador. Su reciente orgullo henchido de gozo lo descontrolaba.

Sakura, entretanto, se concentraba en cada reacción que su cuerpo experimentaba. El sexo, visto por mucho como pecado, y por otros como la saciedad del mayor de los placeres, era… jodidamente bueno. Y más aún con quien en su memoria resguardaba los fetiches más oscuros de su juventud.

— Sasuke… —solo pudo susurrar, como tantas veces su nombre, con la súplica implícita. El dolor menguado. La sed saciada. Le soltó las manos, y ella se aferró a él con fuerza. Le arañó la espalda y se apretó aun más a su cuerpo resbaladizo. Se contrae, se dilata. Aprisiona su miembro aun más.

— Hn.

— Sasuke por favor…

Uno, dos. Avanza el reloj. A ella le gustaba, a él también. Pero eso no lo sabría, _nunca_.

Más fuerte. Más rápido. Más violento. Sus cuerpos sudorosos sumergidos en el yerro del coito sin amor. Un, dos, tres. Dentro y fuera, los dos a la vez. El deseo abrumador los consumió, junto a sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor, y el aroma a sexo que alborotaba sus sentidos.

.

No había amor de por medio, nada. Pero joder, que en el infierno se quemaba.

— ¡Sasuke! —gimió. Gritó. El orgasmo la asaltó como fuego vivo. Ardiente, fugaz. Letal.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura.

— Quiero más regalos así, Sasuke.

.

_Hasta que te estrelles. Hasta que te quemes. Hasta que mientas. Hasta que aprendas. Hasta que veas. Hasta que creas. Hasta que pelees. Hasta que caigas. Hasta el fin del todo. Hasta que mueras. Hasta que estés vivo. No me salves, porque no me importa. Si contigo puedo caer en el abismo y perderme bajo el manto del sentir ardiente, consúmeme con tus besos._


End file.
